


The Interview

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Desk, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex, Training, master - Freeform, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: In Torigoya's club, Center is training the next gen of yankees into becoming seductive female killers. They have to pass an 'interview', but someone is particularly interested about the training... Sakura, who wants to make a big comeback.





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Stay away if you're sensible with sexual content...

Around Majijo in a yankii club that belongs to Torigoya, a group of girls were sitting next to each other.

Center : You’re Majijo’s New Generation now !! This is not enough, not enough !!! No mistake is tolerated, you have to think carefully and use your body perfectly !!!! Your body is your weapon !!!! This is not always about violence, you need to be smarter than that if you want to take yakuzas down !!!!!! The way you move says everything to the person that you target !!!!!!

Yankii girl A : This is hard..!!!

Center : THERE’S NOTHING HARD !!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO PRACTICE MORE AND MORE !!!!!!!!

Yankii girl B : It’s easy to say, we’re not gonna seduce old cocks !!!!!!! It’s disgusting !!!!!!!

Center : (slapped her, yelling) SHUT UP, I DON’T WANNA KNOW !!!!!!!!!! THIS IS OUR JOB, ARE YOU GUYS YANKIIS OR WHAT ????!!!! SERIOUSLY ?????!!!!! YANKIIS DON’T COMPLAIN, THEY DO EVERYTHING !!!!!!!!!! WE FUCK EVERYONE, WHETHER THEY ARE OLD OR UGLY !!!!!!!! THIS IS OUR LIFE, THIS IS WHO WE ARE !!!!!!!!

Yankii girl C : I’m not suckin ol’ dicks !!!!!!!

Center : YOU HAVE TO !!!!!!!!! LOOK HOW YOUR SENPAIS SACRIFIED THEMSELVES BEFORE !!!!!!!!!!! THEY’RE ALL DEAD !!!!!!!!!!!! DEAD FOR MAJIJO, FOR YOU GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE CAN’T MAKE MISTAKES ANYMORE, SEDUCTION IS A THING THAT A WOMAN DOES TO CRUSH ENEMIES !!!!!!!!!!!! AND IN THE END, ONLY IN THE END YOU DRAW YOUR GUN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS IT CLEAR ????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW GO BACK TO WORK I’M WATCHING YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the yankii girls : Y..YES !!!!!!

Center : I DON’T HEAR ANYTHING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yankii girls : YES, CENTER SENSEI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : LOUDER, I STILL CAN’T HEAR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yankii girls : YES CENTER SENSEIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : (smiling) Good ! Thanks.

Yankii D : Yea’ Jurinaa !

Silence settled.

Center walked slowly to the girl, arms crossed, stopping at 10 cm.

Center : (fake smile) The fuck did you just say ?

Yankii D : No need to take an arrogant look, I’m not your shit ! You heard me I called you Jurina, you don’t recognize yourself now ?! You’re aging ?! Tss !

Center : (kicked her hard between the legs, smiling) I didn’t allow you to pronounce my name you cunt…

Yankii D : AAARGH..!!!! AAAAAAH..!!!

Center : (stepped on the girl’s back with her gold high heels sandal) YOU CALL ME CENTER SENSEI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU UNDERSTAND PIECE OF SHIT ?????!!!!!

Yankii D : AAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!! I’M SORRY CENTER SENSEI..!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : That’ll teach you !! This new gen is quite insolent nowadays !!! Stand up, loser !!!!

The girl couldn’t stand up.

Center : (sighs) Jesus Chriiist..!!!! (Trying to control herself, taking her device, calling) Yeah, is Nezumi around ?

Yankii D : PLEASE NOO !!!!!!!!

Center : (kicked her in the face) SHUT UP !!!! Yeah sorry… She’s not here, ah… Well no I had someone for her but nevermind ! Sorry ? Gekikara is here ?? (Evil smile) That’s just perfect ! All right, I’ll send her. Yes ? Ah okay, ooh right ! (Laughing, hearing Nezumi’s voice talking with Gekikara and 2 people about Center) Hahahaha !! Honey I hear you !! Yeah hahahahahahaaa !!!! She’s… Yeah that’s Nezumi she’s always like that ! (smiling) What ?? Noo, really ???? Stuck in her ass ??? Oh my goood..!! Tell her that.. Hm tell her that I’ll come to pop it myself……….. Hahahahahahahahaaaa, she’s so crazy !!!! Honey I hear you, that was a dirty one y..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA !!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I love her ! Okay thanks, bye… (looking at the girl, grabbing her by the throat)

Yankii D : AAH..AAAH !!!!!!!!!

Center : (evil smile) You’re lucky today…. looks like Nezumi and Gekikara are waiting for you….

Yankii D : NOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : (talking to the other girls) Take her.

Yankii D : PLEASE NOO..!!!!! (crying) CENTEEEEEEER NOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Other girls taking her out of the place)

Center : You’ll be grown up after, you’ll know the good manners !

The girls left.

Center took a look at the dancefloor, seeing other yankiis that she trained. She smiled, happy, but was feeling nostalgic. Almost everyday, she was training new girls into femmes fatales, since all the previous gen have been gone a few years ago. Majijo had to live on and as new dangers were coming, she wanted her new trainees to be ready, great at everything and not just drawing weapons or dodging powerful punches. Since the Old Gen was counting on her when she decided to take Majijo’s destiny, she was determinated to restaure the honour of all the yankiis. Some came from outside Majijo.

Looking at her device, she knew that she had to interview another girl, so as usual, she ran to her office.

Center : (opening the door without looking at the girl who was patiently waiting in her office) Sorry for the delay, lots of you want to integrate our place… (closing it, drinking orange juice)

Sakura : I’m different from Maeda Atsuko, my cousin.

Center spat out, coughing. She looked at the girl and was stunned.

Center : N..No way..!!!

She wondered who was this fuckin gorgeous chick in her sparkling white dress and high heels sandals, her perfect makeup, bright smile (was she an idol ?), coming out of nowhere and saying that she was Maeda’s cousin !!!! There was something special in her that couldn’t be described into words. 

Sakura : (worried) Are you okay ??? I..I’m sorry !!!! I’m extremely sorry Master Center Jurina Sensei, I..

Center : (staring her in the face) Center…… Center… is enough… 

Sakura : (visibly troubled by the eyes contact) O…Ok…

Center : (still couldn’t believe it, shocked) You are… Maeda’s cousin..?

Sakura : Yes..! (smiling) I’m Miyawaki Sakura, nice to meet you ! Please take care of me… 

Center : Sakura… (suddenly she remembered) OH !!!! You are the one who transferred to Majijo !!! You are Salt’s rappappa and fought with the previous gen a few years ago… 

Sakura : (shy smile) I am…

Center : I didn’t know that you survived to the war against yakuzas and mafia !! Why have you waited so long..?

Sakura : Cops tried to catch me but I ran away and started to stay hidden from everyone til now… I’ve heard a lot of things and about you too, so… I decided that when it’d be the right time for me, I’ll naturally return to Majijo and keep fighting, just like you do… to protect our legacy… that’s surely what my cousin is waiting for, too. (smiling) Sorry about all of this, I’m finally happy to meet you and I want to give my best as a (trying to pronounce correctly like french people) ‘femme fatale’ yankii ?

Center : (who almost forgot her brain it seems !) Yeah…… Yeah…… pleased to meet you too..! 

She still didn’t understand how the hell come Maeda couldn’t tell her that she had such a sexy cousin who was the famous transferred Majijo girl in Salt’s rappappas ! Not only her, what about Otabe or Torigoya and all the older Queens. Center looking her up and down, was shocked about the difference between Maeda’s style and her cousin !

Sakura : I hope I really could help…

Center : (walking around her, checking her out, Sakura not seeing her, having her back turned) So… Sakura… what are your greatest strengths ?

Sakura : My determination and perseverance.

Center : (smiling) Hm… as expected from a yankii… but, you know….(surprising Sakura from behind by necking her)

Sakura : (uncomfortable) Aah..!!! C-Center..???!!!

Center : ..it’s not enough, honey…. (Slowly lifted her dress while biting her ear) I want more….

Sakura : (was paralyzed not understanding what was happening) Why..?? C..Center what are you doing..??!!

Center : (pushed her against the window, put her finger on Sakura’s mouth, seductive while grabbing her wrist with the free hand and pinned it up above the girl’s head) I’m testing you…. (kissing) this is a recruitment….

Sakura : (heart racing) Aah..!!! C-Center, I..

Center : Nobody will disturb us…. (kissing) cause I locked you here…. 

Sakura : (eyes closed) Aahhh… aaaahhhhh…!!! (weak as she was feeling Center’s left leg between her thighs) Ooohhhh..!! C..Center…. oohhh please, wait…!!

Center : You’re getting me aroused right now, Sakura…. (kissing) A pretty girl in my office…. I just can’t waste this opportunity…. (kissing) mmm oohhh yeaahhh…. (torturing Sakura by necking her before kissing her chest)

Sakura : P..Pleasee..!! Centeeer..oohhh !!! (Center pressed herself against Sakura’s body which made Sakura turning crazy)

Center : (sex smile, kissing) You seem to be the perfect girl, Sakura…. tell me….? (kissing)

Sakura : Center aaahhhh…!!! (Center grabbed her boobs) N..Nooo..!!

Center : (sex smile) I’m gonna…. take you here, in my office….

Sakura : Aaaahhhhh…!!! Cent..

Center : (like she was having an orgasm)..right noooowwww..!!!!!!!!! (ripped Sakura’s dress off, sucking hard her tits !)

Sakura : (eyes closed) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH OOOOHHHHH PLEASE CENTEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOOOP AAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!! 

Center : (smiling) Ooh no, sweetie…. (kissing) I’ll go deeper…. (ripped Sakura’s panties off, grinding her knee on her pussy while holding her wrists above her head and pinned them against the window !) Mmm yeaahhh..!! Sakuraa….

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (feeling Center’s knee fucking her) OOOOHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Center : (smiling, kissing) Oohhh you’re good, honey…. mmm…. (kissing) You’re a very good girl…. (licking her boobs before kissing them) 

Sakura : (her legs shaking) Cent..aaaaaahhhhhhh..!!!!!!! Pleaaase..!!!! Ohh pleaaasee…!!! N..Nooo…!!

Center : (who was holding Sakura’s panties in her hand, looking at them, smiling) Mmm…. tell me, honey…. your panties are so wet…. like they were in a washing-machine…. (kissing) Interesting…. (taking off her own clothes, touching Sakura’s face)

Sakura : (flustered, looking in her eyes) C..Center…?? Aah..!!!

Center : (slowly kissed her cheek) Looks like you really want the job…. (necking her) Are you sure you’re suitable for this…? (rubbing her pussy, smiling) 

Sakura : Aaahhhh..!! Oohhhh p..please y-yes…!!!

Center : Mmm…. I think so too…. (kissing)

Sakura : (catching her breath) I’m suitable for any dirty job…. with you…. (kissing her deeply) I’m gonna show you…. (Necking her)

Center : (eyes closed, biting her lip, smiling) Oohhh yeahh..! Show me why should I hire youu….

Sakura : (sensual voice, smiling) Take notes, baby…. (kissing, rubbing Center’s thighs, sucking her tits)

Center : (eyes closed) Aaahhhh yees…!

Sakura : (kissing, smiling) You’ve must been working hard these past few days…. (fingering hard her ass)

Center : Aaaaahhhhhhh..!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : I want to ensure that my employer is happy about our new partnership…. (kissing) Mmm…. (biting her ear)

Center : I..I aaam….!! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh oooooooohhhhhhhhh..!!!!!! (So aroused)

Sakura : (smiling, kissing) Mmm…. hehehee…. You’re so vulnerable, dear Center…. surprising…. (kissing) you who seemed to control everything…. (pinned her down, licking her belly, watching her, smiling)

Center couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe how Sakura was turning her on so much like that.

Center : Ooohhhh…!! Please, Sakuraa….

Sakura was proud to make Center so uncomfortable, taking advantage of her position.

Sakura : Such a beautiful body…. (smiling, kissing) it’d be a waste not to use it…. (leaving kisses on Center’s forearms, arms, elbows, ribs, boobs, belly)

She was starting to go down but stopped, watching Center, smiling, teasing her more and more. She sniffed her pussy just like if it was weed.

Center : You’re torturing mee….!!

Sakura : (sex smile) Yees…. I want to make you suffer slowly, baby…. (kissing her pussy, rubbing it, smiling) You’re hot….

Center : Aahhh….!!! You’re real..AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH OOHHH OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!! (Sakura was sucking her clit, before licking it up and down and all around)

Sakura : You love it, dear Master…. (kissing) You should be more careful…. employees could abuse you…. (licked her up and down again)

Center : (eyes closed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEESSS NOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

$¤Licking her up and down…….$¤

Center : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!

$¤Licking her up and down !$¤

Center : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEES OOOOOHHHHHHH MY GOD..!!!!!!!!!! STOOP, STOOOOOOOOP PLEAAASEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

$¤Licking her up and down !!!!!$¤

Center : YEEES !!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEESSS !!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOHHHHHH YEEEESS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

$¤LICKING HER UP AND DOWN !!!!!!!$¤

Center : OOOOOHHHHHH PLEEEEEEEASEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : (smiling, tongue fucked her) I love your pussy, Center…. she’s so creamy, mmm…. Aaaahhhhh..!!

Center : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : I’ve never eaten such a delicious one like yours…. (licking her clit, licking it hard) Ooohhhh mmm…. When I see you like that…. (licking her boobs) it makes me wet…. (kissing her pussy)

Center : OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : ..and want to fuck you hard…. (licking her clit)

Center : (eyes closed, arched her back, forced Sakura to go deeper) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSS…!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : (smiled) Mmm…. not done yet…? (Nibbling her boobs) You’re so good, Center….

Center : I won’t be the first…!!!

Sakura : Well, I’m not s..????!!!! Aaaahhhhh !!!!!!!!!! No..!!! Nooo Center, wait please, waiiiiit ooooooohhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!

Center surprised Sakura, pushing her against the desk, pressing herself against her, biting her neck, smiling.

Center : I’m your boss, Sakura…. You are the recruit…. (squeezing her boobs) so you’re first…. (kissing) Mmm…. I’m gonna teach you a big lesson…. Got a pen…? (quickly grabbing a pen on her desk, kissing her neck, biting her lip)

Sakura : Please, Center..WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center fucked Sakura with the pen inside her pussy. Smiling, she fucked her faster, delighted to see all the juices flowing.

Center : Mmm…. so delicious….!! Ooohhhh…. (kissing) You’re really attractive, you know…. sweetie…. (turned her around to face the desk and fucked hard her ass with the pen)

Sakura : AAAAAAHHHHHHH..AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOD OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Mmm…. that’s iiit…!! Now, give it to me…. (fingering hard her ass, deep, fast)

Sakura : (eyes closed) CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : What a good girl…. you please me…. (licking her ass)

Sakura : OOOOHHHHH YEEEESSS AAAAAHHHHHH AGAAAAIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Here, honey…. (kissed her roughly) Come on…. (kissing) Ooohhhh yeah, come on Sakuraaa….!!

The 2 girls fell down, Center torturing Sakura again.

Sakura : Please, Centeeer ooohhhh pleaase, I’m dying…!! (kissing)

Center : Yeaahh you’re on fire, sweetie…. (kissing) I’m gonna let you die….

Sakura : Oooooohhhhhhhh….!! (feeling Center’s fingers inside her pussy fucking her faster)

Center : (sucked Sakura’s tits, bit them) I want it…. Mmm, I want it so bad…. let me taste you…. (kissing) I wanna drink you…. (squeezing the milk out of Sakura’s tits into her mouth) Oooohhhhh, perfeeect…!!!

Sakura : (eyes closed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOHHHHHHHH CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEER I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (squirted on Center !)

Center : Oh shit..!!! (biting her lip, smiling) You’re all milky, sweetie…. (kissing, licking Sakura’s body) You gave me a good show…. You’re tempting mee..!! Oh fuck…!!! Aaahhhh..!

Sakura : (now fucking Center too, fucking her hard) I like temptation, baby…. (kissing) Soo…. did I do well, Master…? I’m the best, right…? (kissing deeply) Say it, baby…. I want to hear your satisfaction….(kissing, necking her, kept thrusting hard)

Center : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU’RE THE BEEEEST SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (squirted on Sakura !)

Sakura : (licked her lips, smiling) Greaat…. (kissing)

Center : Ohh fuck..!! You’re… really… amazing…! (kissing for a long moment, then stood up, helping Sakura)

Sakura : That… was… incredible…!!

Center : Yeah…. (suddenly hugging Sakura from behind, necking her, smiling) I have some stuff to show you, honey…. but…. we’re done for today…. (kissing her shoulder)

Sakura : Aaaahhhhh…!! W..What is iit..??

Center : I wanted to tie you up in my cage, next door…. (kissing) Mmm…. next time….

Sakura : (eyes closed) Ooohhhh, Centeeer…! You’re diabolic…. (kissing)

Center : Yeahh, I give a hard training to some special girls…. (kissing) so be ready, sweetie….

Sakura : (smiling) I’m exc..AAAAAHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!

Center slammed Sakura against the door, rubbing her thighs, kissing her neck, smiling.

Center : (whispering) Go…. (kissing) Go before I change my mind, honey….

Sakura : (imitating her) Yes…. (kissing) I need a shower….

Center : Hehehee…. (kissing) tomorrow…. (slapped her butt)

Sakura : Aaahhhh..!!

Center : (smiling, kissing) Now, go….

Sakura gave back the kiss and left the office, smiling.

Center smiled too, satisfied, arms crossed. Her device reminded her that she had another interview. She quickly washed her face and drank a big glass of water, smiling. A yankii girl entered, Center making a sexy smile, moved to her and then kissing the girl’s neck, seductive (the girl moaned, smiling, not surprised by her intentions as she knew already), before closing definitely the door.

 

End. Thank you for reading, guys !

**Author's Note:**

> We could rename it the Office Fucks... ;) Sakura is over Center this time, she's more powerful but we replace things quickly where they belong to. No paperworks done in this office, of course. Just saying. It's a yankee stuff, so...


End file.
